hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Hungary
Himaruya's Production Notes ・Normally she is gentle and calm in character, but in fight she right then changes to neesan-like expressions and rides through the wilderness on her horse with a bow or a gun in one hand, as a former equestrian tribe. ・She has, however, a complex about her fighting skills getting rusty after settling down. ・She hates Prussia because he has been making fun of her hardships since childhood. ・She also loathes Romania, Turkey and Mongol. ・She does have defiant feelings about being under Austria's rule but at the same time she harbours complicated, yearninglike feelings towards him. ・At the time of the 21st century Hungary is a little bit older than Austria. ・She is a rare female character in Hetalia. Initially she was supposed to be a more snide character because she was created with the idea of a "witch" or "shoots you with arrows if mistaken for a man" kind of woman. Ceras SanMarina 01:30, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Notes on the different spellings for her name The kana for her given name reads エリザベータ ("Erizabe^ta") which is often translated to "Elizabeta" or "Elizaveta" (or substitute the "z"s for "s" for other spellings). I decided to do some double-checking since there's been edit conflicts over Lithuania's human name, and see which spelling would be best for article usage: *Elisabeth (or Elizabeth) comes out as エリザベート, romaji reading is "Erizabe^to". *Though Erzsébet is the proper Hungarian cognate for it, it's エルジェーベト in Japanese. Romaji is approximately "Erujie^beto". So it appears either Elizabeta or Elizaveta is Himaruya's intended name for her. I think it's the former, although yes, Erzsébet would have been a better choice (being the Hungarian version and all). Ceras SanMarina 21:59, March 22, 2010 (UTC) And now hagane_no_mame has given me a more accurate Japanese spelling of Elisabeth other than what I found. Can't find the kana, but it's "Erizabe^su". "Su" tends to be used to represent the "th" sound. So at this point, I think we can rule out that first name, going by these two different spellings. Ceras SanMarina 04:11, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Austria and Hungary's Current Relationship I've been noticing that Austria and Hungary's relationship seems to flip-flop a lot on both of their wiki pages. One time you look at it, and it only mentions that they were once married, but nothing about a current relationship. However, the next time you look at it, someone has edited it so that it says that they are currently a couple. Then, a while later, it has changed (yet again) to have no mention of a current relationship. And the cycle continues on... Does anyone have a definite answer to the Austria/Hungary relationship question? --LunarCrescent 05:46, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Austira and Hungary were once married (the whole Austria-Hungary thing), and even though they are no longer, they still maintain a close relationship. This can be seen in the special Christmas strips, when the two hang out together and Austria buys her a hat she liked, much to the joy of Hungary, and the dismay of Prussia. They never refer to one another as boyfriend and girlfriend, as far as I know. FluffySkies95 13:07, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I knew that they were still close, but I wasn't sure if they are currently boyfriend and girlfriend. Like you, I hadn't heard them refer to each other as boyfriend and girlfriend either, so it puzzled me when I read their wikis and it said that Hungary was Austria's current boyfriend. I guess some people just like slipping that in there... Thanks for helping me clear that up! --LunarCrescent 20:48, August 14, 2010 (UTC)